I'll Protect You
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: After some men attempted to kidnap Reflet for ransom, Cloud came to the rescue. However, Cloud was also captured, along with Reflet. Despite this, Cloud kept his promise to protect Reflet, and now, they must find a way to save themselves… Cloud x M!Robin slash.


**Title: I'll Protect You**

 **Fandom: Super Smash Bros.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Summary: After some men attempted to kidnap Reflet for ransom, Cloud came to the rescue. However, Cloud was also captured, along with Reflet. Despite this, Cloud kept his promise to protect Reflet, and now, they must find a way to save themselves… Cloud x M!Robin slash.**

 **Pairings: Cloud x M!Robin**

 **A/N: Yup. Everyone saw this coming. Reflet (and Cloud) in bondage. ;) Though if you don't like that, please, turn back now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the SSB series.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **I'll Protect You**

Reflet had a rough day today; being defeated and taunted by Bowser of all people, and his robes had gotten wet from one of the child Smashers' pranks. With a sigh, he walked to his room, seeking some peace and quiet from what he was going through.

He breathed in the comforting smell of old pages of books in his room, glad that he was in a safe place. The other Smashers considered the Robin twins' room as a "small library", and Reflet didn't want it any other way. He glanced towards the small bookshelf that contained many of his beloved tomes, and he smiled. Walking towards it and picking one book, he walked to his bed and laid down, and began reading. The words flew by as he read the book, and he grew fascinated.

 _Why are books so strange, yet interesting?_ the white-haired Tactician thought. Although he didn't remember exactly when he grew to like reading, he did know one thing for sure: he quite enjoyed it.

He loved it now, but not as much as a certain someone he knew. A newcomer had arrived at the Mansion months ago. The strange newcomer had been aloof to others, even to Reflet, so the white-haired Tactician "studied" him and got him out of his shell. Although it took Reflet to get him to open up to him, the two grew to become good friends. That person was Cloud Strife. Reflet had no idea where he came from, but despite all that, the two had grown close over the last few months.

Reflet had heard of Cloud's inner turmoil over losing close friends, and Reflet promised him that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Cloud also had promised to protect him at all costs.

The white-haired young man blushed, chuckling as he thought about Cloud. Lately…he had grown to like Cloud as more than just a friend. However, he kept his feelings to himself; Cloud probably didn't feel the same way he did.

In fact, he was so preoccupied thinking about Cloud that he didn't notice three men climbing into his room via his window. When he heard a thud, Reflet turned and jumped when he spotted strangers.

"Huh?!" Reflet gasped. "Who are you?!"

The men smirked at him; one of them was holding thick coils of rope and a sack. Reflet's eyes widened, as he realized that these men were after him.

"Stay BACK!" Reflet screamed as he grabbed his tome and placed his hand forward. With a cry of "ELWIND!", green gusts of wind slashed at the men, but they managed to block his attacks with their swords. They then raised their swords to strike Reflet down.

Reflet jumped back to dodge their sword slashes, and he continued to call out his spells, but the men were quick as they continued to avoid his attacks.

Eventually, Reflet's tome broke in half after being used many times, and he gasped. Knowing that he was in trouble, he ran towards the door, but one of the men tackled him to the ground.

"AH!" Reflet cried out.

"Tie 'im up! Hurry!" another man called.

"NO!" Reflet screamed as he kicked the man holding him down in the stomach. The man, however, didn't even flinch as he grabbed the Tactician's arms and forced them behind his back.

"Let me GO!" Reflet shouted as he felt the coarse ropes being looped around his wrists and cinched into a tight knot.

"Shut the hell up!" the man tying him down yelled.

Reflet knew that he had no choice. He began to scream, "HELP! SOMEBODY!"

The men growled as one of them pulled out a thick, white cloth. "Shut him up _now_! Someone could hear 'im!"

Reflet's eyes widened, knowing what they would do. "HELP! SOMEONE! PLEASE—MMMPH!" The men shoved the cloth between his teeth before tying it behind his head, gagging him tightly. The men then bound his legs together.

Reflet glared at them, struggling to break free from his bonds and screaming through the cleave gag. _Please! Someone, for the love of Grima! Help me!_

The men chuckled at how helpless their prey was. "Let's go back to our hideout. Leave the ransom note here—"

"Reflet?!"

Reflet gasped upon hearing a familiar voice from outside of his room. Suddenly, the door swung open, and standing in the doorway was a young blond man, his large sword out and ready.

 _CLOUD! Help!_ Reflet thought, his heart banging in his chest and sweat dripping down his face.

The men backed away from Cloud when they spotted his massive sword, and when Cloud looked down and spotted Reflet, tied up and helpless, he grew furious.

"Let him GO!" Cloud screamed as he lunged towards the men. The men, with their much smaller swords, scrambled out of the way. Cloud tumbled into the desk, but quickly recovered.

Reflet watched as two of the three men fought against the blond swordsman, and he continued to struggle against the ropes. He then felt his short hair being pulled up, eliciting a muffled yelp from the Tactician, and he also felt cold steel press up against his neck. Reflet's eyes widened, looking down at the sword up against his throat.

Cloud, upon hearing Reflet's yelp, turned, and he froze upon seeing his friend being threatened. "Don't touch him!" Cloud growled.

The man holding Reflet hostage smirked. "Don't want him to get killed? Drop yer weapon! Now!"

Reflet gasped through the gag. "CLMMMD! DMMNT!" he screamed, shaking his head in an attempt to convince Cloud not to do it.

However, Cloud dropped his weapon on the ground, and he took a step back. Behind him, one of the men held up the hilt of his sword, aiming for Cloud's head.

"CLMMD! LMMK OMMT!" Reflet warned, but it was too late. Before Cloud could turn, the man had hit him over the head, knocking him out cold.

Reflet shook in fright, realizing that both of them were in trouble. The men laughed as they began binding Cloud's hands and feet. To the Tactician's surprise, they didn't gag Cloud, but instead placed a sack over his head.

Reflet then saw one of the men approaching him, and the sack in his hand was quickly pulled over his head, plunging him into darkness. Reflet screamed out through the gag, hoping to Grima that _someone_ could hear him and help them.

However, Reflet could hear them climbing out the window, and before the Tactician knew it, his bound body was thrown and was then caught. He heard a thud from the side, and Reflet froze upon hearing the men chuckling.

"Sorry, blondie," one of the captors laughed. Reflet whimpered as he and Cloud were being taken away to Grima knows where...

* * *

Cloud groaned, feeling a throbbing pain from his head. He slowly opened his eyes and heard a muffled cry behind him. Cloud's eyes shot open, recognizing Reflet's cry. He turned his head to see a man backhanding Reflet. That was when Cloud realized that he and Reflet were bound back-to-back, their hands tied behind them and their legs in front of them, also bound.

When the man punched Reflet in the face, Cloud growled. "Leave him alone!" he yelled.

The man looked to see Cloud awake. Upon examining Reflet, Cloud's heart broke upon seeing his friend's face bloodied and bruised. Despite Reflet keeping a brave face, Cloud could feel him shaking slightly in fear.

The man harming Reflet smirked at Cloud. "You have no power to push us around, boy!" With that, he punched Reflet in the face, and the Tactician cried out in pain.

This angered Cloud. "Stop it! If you're going to hurt someone, hurt me instead!"

The man looked up at Cloud, chuckling. "Sure…for your little boyfriend, I could do that."

Reflet blushed slightly from this, but his expression changed to horror as his captor began beating Cloud.

Cloud grunted in pain whenever each punch hit his face, and he could feel blood trickling down through his nose. Despite being beaten, the blond swordsman kept a brave face on.

 _Better me than Reflet…_ Cloud kept that thought in his mind as he continued to be beaten.

"That's enough, Jake."

The two captives heard a voice echo through the room. Cloud looked around, realizing that there was a light shining on him and Reflet. The rest of the area was shrouded in darkness. _Where the hell are we? Is this their…hideout?_

The man that was beating Cloud stopped, and he looked to see his two comrades walking into the light. "Save all the hurtin' for later," one of the men spoke. "For now, we'll wait till the other Smashers pay the ransom."

Cloud's eyes widened, his heart beating fast. _Ransom?!_

The man named Jake sighed as he got up. "I was havin' a little fun with them."

"Save the fun for if those Smashers don't pay the ransom."

"Yes sir."

With that, Jake walked out of the light and into the darkness along with the other man. The last man, presumably the leader, walked towards Cloud and Reflet and smirked down at them.

Cloud growled. "You can keep me, but let Reflet go!"

The man laughed. "Why would I do that? Having two Smashers for a higher price is too good to pass up!"

Cloud glared at him, and clenched his jaw in anger.

Reflet, on the other hand, gulped and began shaking in fear. A black eye was already beginning to form, and his eye was beginning to swell shut. Cloud's heart broke from seeing how frightened his friend was. He wanted to hold him close…to caress his white hair…to whisper in his ear that everything would be okay—

 _Wait…why am I thinking this?!_

The leader then left the two alone. The first thing Cloud did was check on Reflet's health.

"Reflet, are you okay?" he asked, concern in his voice.

Reflet turned his head to face his friend, and he nodded. However, Cloud could feel the Tactician shaking in fear. With a frown, the blond reached for Reflet's hand and grabbed it, giving it a gentle squeeze. "It's going to be okay, Reflet. I'll find a way out of this. I promise that I'll protect you, and you promise that you won't be dying on me."

Reflet looked down at the ground, thinking of what Cloud had said. He then nodded.

Cloud looked around the area, trying to find something that could help loosen the ropes. When he squinted at the darkness, he spotted a knife sitting on one crate.

"Reflet," Cloud called. Reflet turned his head to look over at him. "You have to help me out with something. I found something that could get us out of here."

Reflet nodded. Together, they began scooting over to the crate that had the knife, hoping that none of the men were around to see them. When they were close enough, Cloud used his teeth to grab the handle of the knife and then tossed it down, close to their sides.

"Our hands are bound," Cloud whispered. "But you can reach it, right?"

Reflet grunted and he moved his tied hands over to the knife. It took a few minutes, but eventually, Reflet managed to grab the knife. He then began cutting the ropes around his wrists.

As Reflet was working on freeing himself, the two heard footsteps. Cloud gasped.

"Hurry!" Cloud urged firmly.

Reflet began to cut the ropes quicker, and eventually, his hands were free. Moving them to the side due to his arms being pinned together, he quickly cut the ropes holding the two together. Ripping off the gag, he cut the ropes around his legs and began working on Cloud's bonds.

"What's going on 'ere?!" the two heard the voices approaching.

Reflet managed to free Cloud from the ropes, and the two got up from the ground.

When the men showed themselves, Reflet made the first move and leapt forward, stabbing the knife into the leader's chest. Cloud looked around and found another knife nearby, and he grabbed it, lunging at the other two men.

The men screamed in pain, trying to defend themselves from the duo's vicious attacks, but it was no use as Reflet landed the final blow. With a stab in the heart, the leader was killed, along with his two comrades.

Reflet and Cloud panted, both of them glad that they managed to get out of their ordeal. Cloud turned to check on Reflet's wounds.

"Are you hur—" Before Cloud could get a word out, Reflet suddenly hugged him tightly, his body shaking from the experience.

"Cloud! I-I…" Reflet stuttered.

Cloud placed his hand on Reflet's head, holding him close. "I know, Reflet. It's going to be okay. We're both safe."

Reflet looked up at him, a small smile on his face. "Cloud, I…" he gulped. "Thank you…without you, I probably would be dead…"

Cloud hummed, rubbing Reflet's back.

Reflet then looked up at Cloud's eyes, and before the blond knew it, Reflet's lips met his. Cloud's eyes widened in shock, but he closed them to accept the kiss.

Eventually, their lips parted and Reflet whispered, "I love you, Cloud…"

"Love you too, Reflet…"

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly, StarryNight101**


End file.
